1989 Carolina's 350
This article is a featured article. Thank you for your main support. Have fun! The 1989 Carolina's 350 is known for Haul Inngas crew chief Johnny Wilson's death before the race. Johnny died in a road accident which caused him to flip several times and hit a pole which is why he died instantly. Grace Wilson and team Retread minus Inngas who did not even attend the race once he heard the news was crying badly and Lapis Lazuli, The King, Luke Pettlework, Roger Wheeler and Kraig Shiftright calmed them down. Haul did NOT attend the race and grieved silently at home. All of the part-timers (Brush, Billy, Johnny, Darren and Ryan) except Inngas as well as rookies Devon Rutherford, Kevin Racingtire, Chuck Armstrong and Rusty Cornfuel all race. Haul cried at his house and his wife Mary was there to comfort him. Klint Shiftright wins with Murray Clutchburn second and Klint's father Kraig 3rd. Alloy Wilson (Grace or Johnny are not related to him or Paint Roller Pete) crashes on lap 17 with Billy Oilchanger and Chuck Armstrong. Rookie Rusty Cornfuel also did not finish after he spun into the wall while involved in the Wilson/Oilchanger/Armstrong. Curiously, Billy went rookie the next year alongside Johnny and won the rookie award. Trivia # This was Grace Wilson's first race as crew chief for Haul Inngas after Johnny's death. # The day before the race was Inngas' 2nd worst day ever, the 1st being the 2002 N20 Cola 400 day. Transcript Crying Retread and Haul at his house Retread owner: As you know Johnny Wilson has died instantly in a car accident. Retread pitty 1 (crying): NOOO! Retread pitty 2 (crying): WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAH NO NOT JOHNNY NOT JOHNNY NOT JOHNNY! AND I MEAN JOHNNY WILSON NOT JOHNNY THE FREAKING PART TIMER BLAMER! Grace (crying): NO HONEY YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! (At the Inngas home) Haul (crying): Mary, my crew chief Johnny Wilson died in a road accident. Mary: I'm sorry Haul. Johnny was a good crew chief. Haul (crying): This could be my career's end. I just can't attend the race tomorrow. I shall just stay home and grieve. Mary: It's ok Haul. Haul (stopped crying): I can see why "it's ok" is so nice feeling for the racers. The King uses that saying all the time you know. Mary: Yes he does. Haul: This just (Popeye toot) sucks. Worst day of my racing career ever. (back to the racetrack where the Retread team are crying) Retread Pitty 1 (crying): JOHNNY YOU WERE SO AWESOME! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (The King, Luke, Roger and Kraig arrive) The King: It's ok Team Retread. Retread Pitty 3 (crying): NO! IT'S THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! WAH! WAH! JOHNNY DIED! THIS IS SO (Serbia Strong) HORRIBLE! Retread Hauler (Crying): ROGER! 'ROGER! ' Roger: YES RETREAD HAULER! I KNOW IT'S SO FREAKING HORRIBLE! SO SO HORRIBLE! Retread Hauler (crying): MY TEAM MAY NEVER WIN OR EVEN RACE AGAIN! Kraig: It's okay, Retread Team. Lapis: As you all know Haul's crew chief Johnny Wilson, not related to Piston Cup racers Alloy and Paint Roller Pete or Greg Candyman, Wilson is his real final name in fact, has died in a road accident. Johnny was a 1980 Ford Pickup and would serve for backup his wife Grace. She will now be his current crew chief as of now. Now I will not broadcast this but you will be seeing the 17-20 Charlotte 200 later today. Now back to Twilight and Spike in the news. Spike: As you heard it as if we needed more tragedy since Landis and Chapcar died, Haul Inngas' crew chief Johnny Wilson just died in a car accident two days before the race from apparently flipping several times and slamming into a pole. Twilight: NOOO JOHNNY! Results to be continued Category:Historic Races Category:Featured Articles Category:Featured Pages of 2018 Category:November 2018 Featured Article